1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to agricultural planting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furrow depth, and hence planting depth of seeds in a furrow, which is the vertical distance therefrom to the top of the uniform soil covering of the seeds, is critical for successful crop production. Most planters, therefore, require structure that will provide accurate furrow depth control. Most commonly dual disk openers are utilized to create the furrow for the seed deposited therein via a seed tube, with a gauge wheel positioned adjacent but outward each disk with the wheel axis rearward of the disk axis and generally in line where the disk exits the soil. Various structure may be utilized to close the furrow. The gauge wheels are rotatably mounted on arms which are pivotally mounted on the planter frame. By moving the arms in one direction the gauge wheel positions relative to the frame are changed exposing less of the disks to decrease furrow depth. Movement in a contrary direction increases furrow depth by exposing more of the disks.
Various types of structures are used to move the arms to achieve depth control. A popular type provides a lever pivotally mounted on the frame that has an end that contacts both arms, each of which is individually pivotally mounted on the rear of the frame from the disks but which is forwardly extending with the gauge wheel at the other end. The other end of the lever is mounted for movement in the frame and has structure to engage, as desired, a series of fixed holes to provide and maintain the depth control selected. While the depth control provided by the structure noted above is adequate, yet problems arise when a series of like planters are mounted at spaced intervals on a transversely extending tool bar. To achieve the desired depth control, seeds are planted and the planting depth measured and thus a hole is selected until the related furrow depth, which is the elevational distance between the gauge wheel impressions and disks, is located. However, utilizing this same hole in an adjacent planter frequently will not achieve the same depth due to planter production tolerances and possibly mounting tolerances due to the tool bar deflection. Thus, the same procedure for the other planters must be followed which is time consuming. Of course, if furrow depth is changed, as is frequently necessary due to different seeds being planted or changing soil conditions, this same lengthy procedure must be followed.